toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sacrifice Judgement
The Link to the Episode is: Youtube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast Mystical James as Flippy, Carlos and Nurse '' SmirkyLive as ''Smirky Bumberpop Michellep0w as Dee Dee Lipoon Special Guest Stars PigGuy2301 as Lil. Oldman LittlePeanutIncorporated as Myra Feelings as Frequency MSLOL343 as President Aunt Poppy Twinklejinks steelcurtaingaming as Captain Scar Daffy Bud as'' Narrator'' Production This episode started near early January of 2014. It took almost 2 months to make due to voicing lines dues. However, all total amount of producing, animating and scripting the episoide just took 3 weeks. Plot '''Synopsis : "After invading Cog City ''(destroyed Downtown Toontown) and failing to stop the cogs from completing the factory, Flippy is under fire for the devastation that occur. Flippy now forbids and deems illegal for toons to go to Cog City. Smirky heard rumors of surviving toons that are captured by the cogs and in need of a rescue, but they are in Cog City. Will the toons be saved?"'' 'Summary' The episode starts off from where we left off from Season 1 when John, Dee Dee and Smirky escape from the attack of the Cog.'' The next day we are in Flippy office where Flippy gives his finding of the proposal document. He revealed that the first cog "Alpha Cog" was an experiment to advance technology in Toontown. In addition, Flippy tells of who signed the proposal was Dr. Tory and former Mayor Henry. Now that the Cog is out of control. It becomes the lead to solving the case. 'Oldman Recovery and Smirky's New Companion' Oldman is recovering at the hospital and is now able to be out of bed. His fur is damaged but not as bad as when first entered. Smirky blade gets repaired elementally since the battle of the Cogs has fill it with dark poisonous energy. Since John has left without saying to regards to where he's going, Lil Oldman thinks up another companion for Smirky. As still with Oldman, he feels that Smirky will need extra protection for in case he gets in trouble. Smirky gets instructed to find his new companion by Roger Rabbit Tower. 'Mayor Flippy Warning' Aftermath of the cogs invasion, Flippy is under deep pressure of failing to take control of Toontown once again. Flippy so stressed out that he drinks a great deal of coffee to sort of calm his nerves... till he loses it. Flippy gets the dreadful call he was hoping to avoid, the President of Toon National. The President of Toon National is Aunt Poppy Twinklejinks and she calls to see what happened in Toontwon and not being pleased. When Flippy tries to explain, she cuts him off to not hear excuses. Then President Twinklejinks gives Flippy a warning that if this sort of thing on what happened during the invasion in Cog City happens again. She will put Toontown under quarantine. The call ends with Flippy more nervous than ever. 'Judgement of Rescue' When Smirky finds his new companion Frequency, they go to Toon Hall to call for Captain Scar. Flippy gives the bad news that Captain Scar was suspended from duty and a replacement is coming soon. Carlos, the deputy mayor of Toontown, comes in to report of the Defenders of the Town findings of surviving toons. Toons that are being transported to a high security prison. Smirky feels that he can rescue; however, Flippy denies the request as he now made law that toons are forbidden to go to that area unless authorized to do so. Smirky puts Flippy in his place that he can't tell him what to do and goes off anyway. Flippy still remembering the warning of the president tries to arrest Smirky for his actions. It fails when Smirky teleports away. 'To the Rescue''' Smirky teleports to Dee Dee and Myra, Dee Dee best friend, since they were close to the rescue operation. Dee Dee gives Smirky the plan her and Myra are going forth to rescue the toons. Smirky likes the idea. Myra shows the best strategy of going to the... sewers and she adds that the sewers are used for oil and not the original purpose of what sewers are used for. They go through the sewers underneath the streets of Cog City. Frequency is tracking the distance they go with his device. When he gets a reading that they are near, he tells Smirky, Dee Dee and Myra. The group surfaces to the entrance of the prison. Smirky, even though it's dark, scopes the place for any activity. He gives the all clear that its okay to proceed. Until Smirky realizes he was wrong when the lights came on and a huge guard dog is ready to greet them. The episode ends on this cliche cliffhangers of oh my a big monster, let's cut the scene for dramatic effect. Criticism and Rating The epside so far has gotten postive reviews and gotten over 500 views in the couple weeks of it release. The episode won't beat the Series premiere episode fast view stats since it got over 1,000 views in a month. Changes than previous episodes For now on, there will be no theme song in this episode and onwards due to the complaints it has recieved. Gallery 11Thumb.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes